


【塞夏】美餐与吻

by Gusuku



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gusuku/pseuds/Gusuku





	【塞夏】美餐与吻

他的舌舔过夏尔的脚踝，含住他小巧的脚趾舔弄。  
突如其来的羞耻感淹没了夏尔，他抬起另一只脚准备踢开恶魔，却被抓了个正着。  
恶魔动作不受影响，舌一路向上，滑过因缺乏运动而略显纤细的小腿，在腘窝处停下。  
夏尔的腿被恶魔微微抬起，他的舌像是某种软体动物，激起夏尔一片鸡皮疙瘩。  
“少爷全身都是敏感部位呢！”恶魔轻笑着说。  
“嗯？”  
恶魔猛地被夏尔揪起头发，被迫抬眼看他，他的小少爷因情欲而面颊泛红，眼底的危险却不言而喻。  
啊，这是他的少爷。他倔强高傲的灵魂总能让他为之颤抖。它发出的味道让所有恶魔都为之倾倒。  
但恶魔手上的动作却没停，极为熟练地褪去了夏尔哥特式礼服下的短裤。  
“！”  
私处被恶魔拿捏。抚弄，磨蹭，无所不用其极。  
快感席卷而来，夏尔软下身子，连抓着恶魔头发的手都没了力气。  
恶魔轻笑出声，俯身继续舔弄啃咬。从脚背到大腿根部全是他留下的痕迹，色情而暧昧。  
他的少爷软瘫在椅背上，眼神有些迷离。高潮过的身子还在微微颤抖。  
上身还一丝不挂，下身却已经变得一塌糊涂。特别是腿根，布满了或红或紫的吻痕，配上刚刚射出来的白色精液，淫糜又极具诱惑。  
生理眼泪模糊了夏尔的视线，他看到那些玫瑰像是火一般红，但却也还比恶魔的眸子暗些。  
没有等他从高潮的余韵中缓过来，新的快感又前仆后继。  
恶魔舔掉他腿间的精液后含住那处，又极富技巧地吞吐。  
夏尔一时不知道该怎么办才好，只是把手插在他的头发里，像是欲拒还迎。  
灭顶的快感泯没了后穴被手指进入的疼痛。  
精液被恶魔全吞下去，他舔了舔嘴角残留的一丝白浊。他的眼睛和他的舌一样鲜红，带着赤裸裸的性意味。  
夏尔的衣扣被恶魔用牙齿一一咬开，露出大片肌肤。  
吹过的冷风让夏尔打了个寒颤，但恶魔舔过的地方却微微发烫。  
从腰到微软的小腹，模拟着性交舔过肚脐，最后在胸前停下，啃咬他微微立起的乳尖。  
夏尔咬着唇，以防呻吟漏出。但快感太过强烈，他的唇被咬出了血。  
血珠顺着他的下巴滑下，一直到锁骨处。血迹连成一条歪歪扭扭的红线，在他白皙的皮肤上留下明显的痕迹，这让恶魔有些心疼。  
他顺着血迹吻向夏尔还在流血的唇，恶魔的唾液有极强的治愈力。  
“少爷，”恶魔无奈地叹了声，“怎么还是改不了这个坏习惯？”他探进夏尔的嘴中，搅碎了几声呻吟。  
“叫出来。”  
“叫我的名字。”  
恶魔的名字？夏尔迷迷糊糊地想，恶魔的名字是什么他怎么会知道？但他还是开口，  
“···哈···塞巴斯蒂安···”  
“少爷，做的不错。”  
恶魔于他的头顶留下很轻的一吻。

恶魔的性爱一直温柔到极致，他从不会让夏尔感受到疼痛，即使是进入时也是快感处于上风。

敏感点被恶魔恶意戳弄，想释放却不被允许。吻堵住了一切不满的申诉和破碎的呻吟。  
“让···让我释放···”  
“这就忍不住了吗？少爷，等我一起。”  
恶魔在夏尔的耳边调笑，含住了他的耳垂。  
过多的快感让夏尔失神，脑袋里浑浑噩噩不知身在何处，像是踩在云彩上一样。  
但不能释放的痛苦又让他跌回地狱，  
“···嗯啊··塞···塞巴斯蒂安··塞巴斯··蒂安·”  
他断断续续地叫着恶魔的名字，被情欲染过的声音听起来过于甜腻。  
像只撒娇的小猫。恶魔突然想到那只在宅邸被他收养的黑猫，不过估计已经死了吧。  
最后释放的时候夏尔几乎已经昏过去，但他很快又被快感惊醒。  
经过一场情事的身子淫乱非常。  
从脚到脖子全是吻痕，半开的礼服上沾到了不少精液。夏尔半阉这失神的眸，嘴角有丝没被舔干净的津液。

“实在是失礼，我帮少爷清理。”  
这会儿他又是称职的执事，清理的动作行云流水。

扣完衣扣，除了脖子上还残留的吻痕，空气中还没散去的气味，一切都像之前一样。仿佛刚刚的一切疯狂只是一场梦境。  
“塞巴斯蒂安，可以了。”  
恶魔没有动，他木木的站在那里，直到一场风吹过，带起一大片像血一般红的玫瑰花瓣。  
“yes,my lord.”

被抽取灵魂的感觉很奇妙，你能感觉到生命的流失。  
夏尔突然想到很久之前看到的作家先生文章里的某句话。  
‘如果我的生命还剩下十秒，我会选择用三秒回忆一下我那短暂的过去，然后留下七秒用来吻你。’  
力气正在流逝，夏尔拽了拽恶魔的衣角。令人奇怪的是恶魔的表情显得十分痛苦，就好像他不是在享受垂涎已久的美食，而是在受刑。  
夏尔最终没有问出来为什么，这些事对他来说显得无足轻重了。  
恶魔把头凑向他，却奇异地收到一个吻。他的少爷闭着眼睛虔诚地吻他。不带任何情欲，充满了绝望的美感。  
【你知道的，你所爱之人是那个该死的···恶魔。】  
“塞巴斯蒂安。”他的少爷给他了最后一个微笑，然后他的眼睛轻轻地闭上了。  
“噗通”  
恶魔的心脏跳了一下。  
恶魔没有情感，他们只有欲望，但如若他们遇上所爱之人，那颗如石头一般坚硬的心脏会指引他们。  
然后久久陷入了沉寂。

恶魔带着他的少爷回到凡多尔海姆的大宅，那里只剩一片瓦砾，烧光了一切的火焰兴致缺缺地自己熄灭了。  
他花了半天时间才完全修复过来。

“少爷，今天的午茶是乳酪糕点覆盆子果酱的Puits D’Amour红茶是Eros”  
坐在凳子上的少年没有回答他，他闭着眼，安静地像是个洋娃娃。  
“喵”有只黑猫从蔷薇丛中钻出来，蹭了蹭男人的裤脚。  
“少爷。”男人道。


End file.
